This invention relates to a sealed-bearing roller assembly which can be used on garage doors, cabinet drawers, etc., and which can be adapted to be used on conveyor systems as such.
Roller assemblies are known in the art and are used to open vertical moveable garage doors, cabinet drawers, and to operate conveyor systems as such. However, the prior art is flawed with problems such as exposing the bearings to the outside elements such as moisture, dirt, etc. which damage the bearings. Also, the prior art is quite noisy in operation since the roller bodies are made of metal alloys which effect noise as the roller bodies are moved upon a like surface or track.
One know prior art is a ROLLER ASSEMBLY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,756, which comprises a shaft having a shoulder at one end thereof, an inner ring and an outer ring with a plurality of balls arranged between said inner and outer ring, a cupshaped member embracing the outer ring, and a single seal member positioned between said inner and outer rings.
Another known prior art is a ROLLER, U.S. Pat. No. D266,396.
Another known prior art is a ROLLER BEARING ASSEMBLY, U.S. Pat. 4,006,945, which comprises a base plate, a tubular outer race member formed of polymeric resin and a coaxial tubular inner member formed of metal with a plurality of balls deposited between the outer and inner race members.
Another known prior art is a SPHERICAL ROLLER BEARING, U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,446, which comprises an inner ring, spherical outer ring, roller bodies between the rings, and seals.
Another known prior art is a ANTI-FRICTION ROLLER, U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,575.
Another known prior art is a SHIELDED-BEARING ROLLER FOR SUSPENSION DEVICES, U.S. Pa. No. 3,469,892.
Upon review of the prior art, none describes the sealed-bearing roller assembly of the present invention which is more durable and longer lasting and more resistant to wear than the prior art and which is also more quiet in operation than the prior art because the roller body is formed of Polyethylene plastic. There is a definite need for a sealed-bearing roller assembly which overcomes the problems of the prior art.